


The Reunion

by Writerwithagoal



Series: Klaroline AU Week 2017 [1]
Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Outlander Fusion, Caroline as Claire, F/M, Fluffy, Klaroline AU Week, Niklaus as Jaime, Sadish, The PRINTSHOP SCENE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 15:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12391290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writerwithagoal/pseuds/Writerwithagoal
Summary: For Klaroline AU Week 2017Caroline has spent the last twenty years trying to make things work back in the 20th century, but with the news that Nik is alive, she just wants to get back to him. While she struggles with the thought of leaving their daughter alone in the world she also realizes that she has a reason to leave and a reason to stay. When Brianna pushes her back to Nik she goes and well their reunion isn't quite what she was expecting.





	The Reunion

“I can’t bear the thought of not being here for your wedding or holding your hand through your first pregnancy,” Caroline carefully wiped at her eyes, she knew if she started crying she would never stop.

“He gave you to me,” Brianna said though her voice was warbling as their lips trembled, “now I have to give you back mama.”

“You are my life. I’m so proud of you, and thank you for the gifts,” she said taking Brianna into her arms and holding them tight, “alright enough crying if this is our last weekend together we’re not going to spend it crying.

The two women went out to the movies and did some simple shopping since her ‘father’ was dead the house fell to her. Caroline wanted them to be as well off as she could secure for her in Boston. Taking many moments to hold Bri’s hand tightly she was glad for the day with her daughter. While she was as blonde as possible, her daughter’s hair was more a dirty golden blonde. The spitting image of her father.

Later that night as the fairy lights twinkled around them in their living room she sorted her suitcase. It was terrifying thinking that after twenty years she was going to see him again. After making sure her attire and her clothes were sorted for the period, she kissed her girls on the head and bid them goodnight. The years of costumes and school plays had paid off. She crafted a pretty good version for the style in just over two days. With her addition of many hidden pockets and panels, she could hide the medicine, and other bits and pieces within her dress.

Clearing her throat, she took a step towards her vanity and frowned at her reflection. She had never really cared how she looked, though she kept her appearance groomed and professional. Thinking about going back to 1766 and him though made her suddenly self-conscious. While not obvious the gray in her hair was much more prominent than she wanted to admit. Looking at her complexion and the slight inclusion of her crow’s feet and her laugh lines her skin was clear and even.

Taking the bottle of L’Oréal, she’d bought earlier in the day she went about the process of dying the grays out of her head. Smiling to herself after she was finished and she’d blown dried her hair she looked at the small photo album that sat on her bedside table. It was filled with photos of Brianna. Picking it up she started to flip through it slowly as she looked at the smiles, tears, and laughter she had documented so thoroughly over the years. The last photo in the album was her high school graduation. Making a snap decision to bring it back in time with her, she looked around the room that she had spent the last twenty years trying to make a home.

The next morning came early and as she walked downstairs she heard Julia gasp and tucked a strand behind her ears. Smiling at her two daughters she finished her descent down the stairs towards the door where her suitcase was waiting for her.

“Are you sure that we can’t come with you?” Brianna asked her eyes full of tears, as she tried to fight her tears off with the sheer force of will.

 “Oh Bri, I have done this trip twice without my choice and it was heartbreaking and frustrating, I want to do this one peacefully and if you come with me, I fear I wouldn’t be able to go.” Caroline took her daughter’s face in her hands and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

 “Mum, you dyed your hair?” Brianna asked stepping up next to her mother to give her a hug of her own.

 “I did, I thought that maybe it would give me more confidence, though I fear I just look foolish…” she pushed another strand behind her other ear anxiously looking at her girls.

 “Well I think that Nik will be happy to see you regardless of your hair color,” Bri mumbled her face against her mother’s collarbone as she hugged her mother tightly, trying desperately to memorize her unique mix of perfume and soap.

“Darlings the taxi is going to leave soon, I have to go,” she mumbled her heartbreaking as she looked down at her two lovely daughters. “I can’t wait to tell your father all about you,” she said smoothing their hair.

“Remember to keep your grades up, and mind your Uncle Joe-Oh! I almost forgot, here is a letter explaining everything and here is my letter of resignation from the hospital. Joe will know what to do with both,” she said softly looking at her daughter memorizing her face though she was bringing the small photo album with her. As she handed off her suitcase to the cab driver she turned one last time to her daughter and pulled her into a tight hug. After pulling back she placed another

While her outfit held up in the period, the color was a bit ostentatious. She had woken up amid the stones, her topaz necklace missing as she looked around the familiar rowan trees. The walk to Inverness was half a day and the rain gratefully held off. As she had walked through Inverness she shuddered at how changed it was from the town she had known in the 1740s or the 1940s. After finding the coach station she booked her seat on the next coach to Edinburgh. The coach ride took four days and three nights. Caroline took the quiet as a chance to daydream letting her mind wash over memories she’d locked away for twenty years.

Stepping off the coach at the edge of the Royal Mile, she gratefully tipped the stagehand as he helped her out of the coach. Deeper into the city, her boots clicking on the wet cobblestone she moved through the crowds with a sense of purpose. Slipping quietly into the hustle and bustle her nosey companions left behind. Taking a moment to take a deep breath and calm the nerves that were running wild through her mind. Spotting a clear window pane, she tried to tame her curls which had started to come undone during her travel. Sighing she again fretted over her appearance worried that she wasn’t the same woman he’d said goodbye too.

Caroline indulged another light moment of panic before taking a deep breath and steeling her nerves, she hadn’t come all this way to just give up. No, he was alive and more importantly only a few thousand yards away. Looking around as she walked up the royal mile her eyes searching for a sign of his print shop. Biting her lip, she paused and tapped a young lad on the shoulder.

“Excuse me, I’m looking for Henrik Mikael’s print shop, do you know of it?” she asked gently her eyes searching the youthful face.

“Aye it’s just down Carfax Close,” the young lad pointed towards an ally just off the main road. Nodding her head in thanks she walked in the indicated direction turning the corner into the Close.

There in front of her was a plain white sign hanging at the base of a simple staircase, H. Mikael Printer and Book Seller. Walking closer she reached out and touched the letters as though they would fade away like a cruel dream. Once again stealing her nerve she took the stairs at a slow and steady pace. Opening the door, the bell above her head jingling. Closing the door firmly Caroline took another deep breath as she stepped into the store. The store was empty upon first glance until she heard a throat clearing.

“Marcel is that you?” his voice hadn’t changed at all in twenty years. He didn’t turn around as he spoke his attention on whatever he was working on. Walking over to the edge of the room she looked down and saw the back of him bending over the printing press. His golden hair tied back with a bright green ribbon.

“It’s not Kol,” her voice sounded higher than normal as she tried to clear her throat, “it’s me -Caroline.”

As he turned to look up at her, his gray eyes the perfect combination of blue and green wide. His Viking cheekbones still defined and sharp. The slight smirk of a neutral lip turning quickly to one of shock. He looked terrified as though he thought her a ghost. He focused on her and in realizing that she was in fact real, he felt his wits leave him. Caroline watched in shock and panic as Niklaus went from conscious to unconscious very quickly his whole-body concaving as he toppled over his head cracking off the side of the ale pot.

Rushing down the stairs she quickly checked for blood or obvious injuries. Taking his head in her hands she laid it in her lap and smoothed his hair. Sitting on the floor of his print shop his head in her lap she smiled as she remembered a similar moment when their roles had been reversed. When she had fainted on their wedding night. She was brought out of memory by the sounds of him coming too.

“That bad?” She asked her bright blue eyes sparkling with untold mischief as she looked down at him. Repeating the words, he’d spoken on their wedding night.

“That bad and worse, Sassenach,” he murmured, his mouth twitching with the faint hint of a smirk. 

“God in heaven! You are real,” he sat up smoothing her hair as he pulled her close to him and buried his hand in her blonde curls. Caroline felt the dam she’d built over the years burst as tears started to pour and yet she also started to laugh.

 “I’m just as real as you or anyone else,” she murmured her hands locked around his neck bringing herself as close to him as was possible through the corset and petticoats.

 Klaus’ face was wet as he looked down at his Caroline. Tears he thought long since dried flowed fresh as he held her in his arms.

“It doesn’t feel quite real,” she whispered her eyes bright and her cheeks wet.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So while I adore both of these couples something about this fusion just made the most sense. As we wait for a reunion of our own I wanted to see what it would look like in an outlander style setting.


End file.
